Spark of Change
by Lone wolf 55555
Summary: Here's one half baked story from the depths of my mind in the Avatar verse. Zuko thinks that Azula could change by meeting the dragons, and she does. Though in what way, read to find out. And as always, reviews are welcome. Rating may change later.
1. The right conditions for a spark

**Disclaimer: - I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender.**

Zuko was pacing around the Fire Lord's office. He was excited and really nervous about his upcoming appointment. Just when he was about to sit down, Aang came into view.

"Good to see you, _sifu hot man_." Aang snickered.

"Jeez, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that. Anyways, good to see you too."

"So, what is it that you need to discus?"

"Well, er... don't you want to relax a bit? I mean, you just came here."

"There's no point in beating around the bush, Zuko. You have to tell me at some point. Besides, from the way you talked, it seemed rather important."

"You are right, it kind of is. I have been thinking about it a lot. And the more I think about it, the more it seems plausible. Here it goes. I think we need to make Azula see the dragons."

"Who the what now?" Aang was now thoroughly confused and shocked.

"Just think about it. The dragons changed both of our perspectives about firebending. For me, it is a change in perspective about life itself. So I think it might do her some good if she sees the dragons."

"Zuko, I get what you are saying, but its crazy. What if the dragons deem her unworthy? What if she tries to kill them? What would the sun warriors do? What would they think about?"

"I know, I know, believe me I thought about this a lot. And I'm doing this in her best interest."

"What about the Sun Warriors?"

"I've contacted them beforehand. They weren't particularly thrilled about this, but in spirit of helping another firebender who lost their way, they agreed."

"So, you need me have your back while you take Azula there?"

"Yeah, ever since she gave herself up after the kemurikage incident, she hasn't even left her room much. But her superiority complex stayed back though."

"I'm all about second chances Zuko, and if you think this is the best way to do it, I'm with you. Just be sure of what it is that you're doing."

"That's all I need. Thank you once again, Aang."

"Yeah, no problem, _sifu hot man_.

Zuko walked along with Aang with a really frustrated face. Seems like even after everything that has happened, he can really count on his friends to have his back. And though he has long since turned his back on his father, he's not ready to do the same for his sister, especially since she's trying to change. He will do anything within his power to change her for good.


	2. The Ignition

**AN: -** Sorry if Azula seemed a bit OOC. I tried my level best to keep her in character. (Insert nervous face)

"So, you're telling me that all of what you said is actually true?" was Azula's reply, after hearing Zuko and Aang's story for the past minute. She honestly couldn't believe what she heard.

"Yes Azula, it's all true. Why would I lie to you about this?" Zuko replied.

"Do I need to answer that?"

"Oh come on! It's not like I have any reason to drop all of my duties just to pull your leg."

"I suppose you're right. But why is he here?" she pointed her fingers towards Aang.

"Hey, I'm just here for insurance."

"I'm sure you are. So Zuko, didn't uncle supposedly kill the last remaining dragons?"

"Well, all that was just a lie to cover up their existence, so no one else will try to kill them."

"So even the title he earned is a fake? Figures"

"DON'T TALK ABOUT UNCLE LIKE THAT." yelled Zuko.

"Seriously Zuko, you want to go there?"

"Fine, I'm not here to pick a fight with you, ok. Even if you don't believe us, come along just to humour us."

"I suppose I could do that. Besides it's not like I have anything else to do anyway. But before that, do you want to tell me why you're doing this?"

"Cause you're family Azula. What more reason do you need?"

"Well, father is family too. You don't seem to care much about him. And if things have gone any different, I would've been in a cell next to his, or sent back to the institution."

"You're different. The fact that things haven't gone different is proof enough that you're trying to change. I just think you need a push in the right direction. But father is a lost cause. Trust me, I tried. After mother confronted him, I thought he would come to his senses, but he's just as hung up as he used to be, probably worse."

"If only it was that easy."

"Ummmm... guys, I'm still here." Aang spoke up out of nowhere.

Azula coughed, "Anyways, I hope you won't disappoint me _Zuzu_."

"Urghhh, what's with all the nicknames today? Seriously, I hate you all." And with that, Zuko stormed out of the study.

"So you have a nickname for Zuko as well?"

"Yeah, it's sifu hot man."

"Ohhh, I'm gonna get a lot of mileage out of this one." [1]

[1] Original Teen Titans reference

RapierDragon, I'm kind of going toward your third option, I'm also thinking about making it an emotional scene. And I also like your imagination. Thanks. :-D

Mogor, yep they definitely will. (Thumbs up) Thanks

Shadow Ninja 287, Thank you very much.


	3. The ice helps the spark

"So what is it that Zuko wanted to talk to you about Aang?" Katara asked Aang when he came back from the palace. She stayed back in the guest quarters when Zuko asked that he meet him alone. But both promised her that Aang will tell her everything after everything is confirmed.

"Katara, you might want to sit down for this one." Both of them sat in a bench nearby. Aang then proceeded to tell Katara all the transgressions that took place in the palace.

"So, you and Zuko are going with Azula to make her face the dragons?"

"Yep, that's the long and short of it."

"And you think this is a good idea?"

"Honestly, I don't know. But Zuko thinks this will surely help her, so I'm going to trust him."

"Aang, don't get me wrong, but I'm not so sure that this is a good idea. For all we know, she already might be plotting something behind your backs."

"I don't know Katara. Zuko told me that when she gave herself up, she seemed pretty lost. Weren't you there when she first broke down?"

"I did see it Aang, and trust me, I did feel pretty bad for her. After all, she was almost the same age as us. She did not deserve what happened to her."

"So you do see what we're trying to do right?"

"I know, I know. And deep down, I DO want to see her be alright. I mean, it's not like I want her to change all of a sudden and become nice or anything. I want her to be happy and joyful, and show some emotions." At this point, Katara swelled up a little. Images of Azula's breakdown flashed before her eyes. "And after the incident with her mom, I...I. You know what, just go."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am. I know I may not sound that convincing, but if you and Zuko trust her on this, I do too. I really do want to see if the dragons can help her."

"You're right. She seems pretty normal on the surface, but deep down, her spirit looks troubled."

"You don't say."

"Hey, I was just being considerate." Aang pouted.

"Alright then, don't you have to pack now?"

"Yeah, you're right. Let's begin then."

"And you're really sure that I can't come along?"

"I don't think the sun warriors will be pleased."

"Alright then, let's getting packing, shall we?"

Katara and Aang then walked together to the guest quarters. Unbeknownst to them, a pair of eyes was watching them. Azula was walking on the palace corridors when she saw them talking. She already thought that the avatar had retired to his quarters. With a single tear in her eye, not meant for anyone to see, she started walking in the opposite direction.


	4. Interlude:- The Journey

"So how far away are we?"Azula spoke, for the first time since she got on Appa.

"Yeah, we're almost there, just about half an hour." Zuko replied.

"I see. So Zuko, I've been meaning to ask this, but how did you get the idea to visit the sun warrior ruins?"

"Well, as I switched sides, I became unable to produce a decent stream of fire. By extension, I lost sight of my inner fire. The drive that gave me the will to firebend went. So I had to look for an alternate source other than chasing the Avatar."

"And what was the new drive?"

"To help him defeat the Fire Lord and restore balance to the world."

"But you see Zuko, my bending is as strong as ever. Why do I need to do this?"

"Cause it's not just about bending. With their help, I learned that firebending is not all about destruction and death, it's also life and energy."

"You're starting to sound like uncle, Zuko."

"No doubt about it. Uncle was the one who faced them before us. He had already met the dragons before he was sent to siege Ba Sing Se. And it is indeed true that he ventured into the spirit world to search for Lu Ten himself."

"To search for Lu Ten, hunh." She said, in low voice.

"Now that I think about it, it is then he lost all his desire for power, and became the uncle that we know now."

"I never did understand what loss meant, until father abandoned me."

"Don't think too much about it. It's not like he cared for anyone at all."

"Let's not talk about it, shall we? So, what was your reason for seeking the dragons, Avatar?"

A surprised Aang recomposed himself before he answered, "To be perfectly honest, I was scared to firebend. The one time I learned firebending from Jeong Jeong, I accidentally burnt Katara. Ever since then, I decided not to firebend. The dragons helped me see past my fears."

"Wait, you learnt firebending from Jeong Jeong the deserter?"

"Not fully, right after Katara was burnt, Admiral Zhao attacked, so we had to flee."

"So you bent fire well before the incident."

"Kind of. I never learnt to produce my own fire though."

"I see. So how far away are we?"

"Azula, it's only been five minutes since you asked before." Zuko replied rather tired.

"Yeah, but I'm still bored."

"You won't be once you're there."

Reviews:-

biginferno, I'm going towards a surprise at the end. But for now, the last scene is because she received kindness from the last people she expected to get any.


	5. The spark part 1

Aang landed Appa directly on the main temple in order to bypass the traps.

"We've been waiting for you Fire Lord." The chief said, as soon as they landed.

"Pleased to meet you, chief." Zuko bows as he greets the chief.

"We welcome you as well, Avatar."

"How have you been, chief?"

"You know same old, same old. I presume that you're the princess?" He said, looking in Azula's direction.

"Yes, I am." Azula replied confidently, although she was slightly wary of her surroundings.

The chief then spoke, "Since we all know the reason why we were gathered here, let's proceed without any delay."

"Don't we have to teach her the Dancing Dragon?" Zuko questioned.

"I don't think that would be necessary Zuko, I'm not foolish enough to extinguish my flame." Azula replied smugly.

"Urghhhh, fine, whatever. Let's leave then."

"Are they always like this?" The chief whispered to Aang walking behind them.

"Yep, that's them."

The party made their way towards The Eternal Flame. As soon as they reached there, the chief took a small flame and handed it to Azula. The fire turned blue when she took it, which slightly surprised him.

"You can proceed on your journey to the cave of the masters, we shall meet you there."

"Very well." With that, Azula walked off.

"Fire Lord, you didn't tell me your sister wielded the blue flame."

"I know it's impressive, but does it matter?"

"No, I was just being curious. Anyways, let us make haste to the caves as well."

The entire tribe plus Zuko and Aang made their way up the hill the other side.

"So this is how you got to top before us?"

"Yep, now hurry; we must be there before her."

As soon as they reached the top, they proceeded to prepare for the ceremony. Azula came soon after they finished. The chief then took two flames from the fire she was carrying and passed it on.

"Facing the original masters is no ordinary task, be clear of what it is that you want. That's all I have to say for now." The chief said smiling slightly.

"I will be." Azula replied strongly. With that she climbed atop the altar, with the ceremony going on in the background. She then took the flame in each of her hands and presented it to the dragons. Ran and Shaw came roaring upon hearing the chanting. They circled around her doing the dancing dragons. She waited patiently until they finished. At last, they landed on each of her sides. They breathed out fire which soon surrounded her.

 **AN: -** What happened to her? Read the next chapter to find out. Or you can find out about it now if you pay close attention to my wordings. Please, no spoilers though.

Reviews: -

Lucy, Thank you, I was thinking about making that a separate story.

Ann, she definitely will, thank you.


	6. The spark part 2

**AN:-** Sorry for keeping you waiting. Recently changed my OS. Anyway, on to the story.

Aang and Zuko watched as Azula was being surrounded by flames. They were a little relived that she wasn't screaming. It's a sign that she wasn't being burnt. Back at the altar, Azula saw an assortment of colourful flames. The flames which she held was sucked into the flames. The flames then begin to warp into a void which displayed her childhood.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _*Flashback to when Azula was 5_

"Zuko, look, I can firebend." A very excited Azula screamed in excitement when she began to produce her first flames.

"Good, now we can both train together, Azula." Zuko replied, smiling.

Soon after, her father began training her and Zuko. A few minutes into training, Azula ran crying to see her mom, but found her uncle training Lu Ten.

"I'm not getting the hang of it, father. I don't think lightning generation is for me." Lu Ten said, with

"Be patient, my son. Only the mind which is clear of all inner turmoils can generate lightning."

Azula watched how her uncle was teaching his son patiently and decided to approach him instead.

"Uncle, uncle, father is scaring me."

"What happened Azula?"

"Father said that fire is the most powerful element, and I was happy. But then he said that it is purely meant for death and destruction, and it can only be used to kill others. Do I have to kill people too, uncle?"

"What was my brother thinking, teaching a child all of this? Listen here Azula, what is the source of all firebending?"

"The sun."

"Good, now tell me, is the sun burning you in anyway?"

"No."

"And you have heard that sun is the source of all life, haven't you?"

"Unnhunn."

"Well, there you have it. Fire is not just death and destruction, it is energy and life. It solely relies on how to you use it. Don't just listen to my brother blindly. Do what you want with your bending."

"Are you sure, uncle?"

"I am more than sure, now go on. Just listen to what he says, but do want you want."

Azula wiped her tears and said, "Thank you, uncle." She then went off to her training.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _*Present day_

The flames faded away and the dragons went back into their respective caves.

"It has been done." The chief said. He then whispered something to the tribesman to his next. He then spoke to Azula. "The masters have deemed you worthy."

The tribesman then brought a golden egg and gave it to the chief, who then gave it to Azula, surprising her, Zuko and Aang.

"What is the meaning if this?" Asked all three of them at once.

"Long ago, the ancient dragons showed our ancestors a prophecy. The prophecy's visions were then written down which said 'The one wielding the blue flame, if deemed worthy by us, will be responsible for the restoration of our kind'. Of course, no one knew what it meant when it was said. Only now, after the dragons were hunted down, did we know what it meant. We have been waiting patiently for this moment. Please fulfil the prophecy."

Azula smiled and accepted the egg. She then gave it to Zuko.

"Azula, what are you doing?"

"Well, as the Fire Lord, aren't you more worthy of riding a dragon?"

"But it was given to you."

"The prophecy only said I will be responsible for the restoration of the dragons, not raise one. By giving this to you, the Fire Lord, I think I'm doing just that."

Zuko then took the egg from her. "Are you sure about this?"

"Of course. Besides, I'm not going to be in the Fire Nation for too long. I think it's high time I redeemed myself in the eyes of the world."

Zuko was too shocked to do anything. Aang took his hands and lead him downhill, followed by others. Zuko then approved Azula's plan as they bid their farewells to the Sun Warriors. All three of them then climbed on to Appa and flew off into the direction of the Fire Nation.

 **AN:-** Next chapter will be the last one, kind of like an epilogue.

Reviews:-

Ann, thank you, I hpoe you enjoyed this chapter as well.

Lucy, thank you, I might go off the tangent a bit, but I'll circle back to your idea.

biginferno, Thank you, hope you'll like the surprise.


	7. Epilogue

**An:-** Sorry for the long wait. As penance, I'll upload the next fic as soon as possible.

"Everyone here?" Zuko asked, standing in between the dragon bone catacombs. It's the anniversary of Iroh and Ozai's journey to the spirit world. Although his sins were unforgivable, in his last days, Ozai realized what he had done. With the death upon his door steps, he requested a meeting with his brother, shortly after which both of them were found lifelessly inside his private room. Both of them were buried inside the catacombs with much honor.

"Hold on, my husband is yet to come." Azula replied, holding the hands of her daughter, Liu.

"Of course he is." yelled a frustrated Katara.

"So how are the dragons doing, Zuko?" Asked Aang.

"They are fine, Druk and Ling just had an egg.

"Oh wow, isn't it wonderful? Who would've thought that the creatures thought to be extinct were secretly alive, hiding from the world."

"Bet you were excited when you found wild sky bison, hun?"

"Yep, now I have complete faith that the air nomad culture can be restored." Aang spoke, as he looked at Katara.

"Oh stop it Aang. We both agreed that despite what the element it bends,all our children will be cared for equally."

"CHILDREN, hun? Interesting. Already planing ahead, I see". Azula teased Katara.

"When will you be here?" Katara muttered.

As if on cue, a figure started approaching the group.

"Dad" Liu ran towards him.

"What took you so long, Sokka?" Asked Azula.

"Sorry, last minute council work. So, are we all here?"

"Now we are." Mai spoke out of nowhere.

"Alright then, lets move."

And with that, Zuko opened the catacombs and everyone entered it, with flowers in their hands.

Reviews:-

Ann, Thank you so much. Hope you'll enjoy the next fic too.

Lucy, Sorry for the pairing, hope you'll like this chapter. As for the fic, I'm thinking of starting off with just her friends.

Biginferno, Sorry for the pairing to you too. :-( Hope you'll enjoy the next fic.


End file.
